Pokemon Academy
by Pokemonbreeder96
Summary: Rewrite of an older fic, this is a story focusing on the much overlooked trainer school. I always found it to be a fascinating piece of lore worth exploring and I'll do just that. Join me on this journey


**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm Pokébreeder96 and I'm coming to you all with a rewrite of an old story. One which I hope will be great, since I'm choosing to focus on a rather underrated part of the Pokemon Lore. The trainer school.**

Tweets, chirps, and howls filled the early morning hours, with daybreak soon behind. Among the green luscious mountains, in the valley sat a small village. It boasted wonderful weather year round, and was home to many vast plains and fields of wheat and other grains. Amber colored waves as the early morning breeze swept through the rich and verdant land. In the midst of it all, situated was The Eden, a pokemon ranch, which was popular with many professional trainers and home to the young but very eager Jonah Alexander.

As sunlight rolled through the plains, and the Blazikens began to caw, the loud but all too familiar sound entered the ears of the ten year old boy, who had been deep in sleep. As he was, but today was special and Jonah wouldn't let this day pass by as normal. His innocent eyes were coaxed open, by the soft light sneaking through the blinds.

_Alright! It's today, it's today, no time to waste_

The young boy was eager, like a Bidoof and with haste started his morning routine, he gathered the clothes of his school. It consisted of a red blazer, a white button up shirt, a black belt with a white buckle, and lastly white pants. It was themed after the original pokéball, and it was the uniform worn by underclassmen.

Jonah had by now walked the halls of his home, a two story house, which had two bedrooms, and likewise two bathrooms. One of which was upstairs, and was in spirit Jonah's personal bathroom. He was rather efficient at cleaning himself, as his father had taught him well. The fact Jonah often played outside with the farm pokémon didn't hurt, as he was dirty often and had become proficient at cleansing his body of unwanted odors and dirt.

Jonah's father found himself busy in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for him and his son. As this was the last time seeing Jonah for the rest of the year, trainer school was after all a boarding school. It had been a very tough decision, but ultimately Michael had to chose what was best for his son. As a going away present, the professional breeder had taken the liberty of selecting a Pokémon from his recent batch for his son.

It was a female Buneary, with at least five perfect IVs, and some very useful egg moves. Which served to reassure Michael about the safety of his son especially being so far away, the last week had been nothing but packing, and paperwork. Michael had deposited a fair sum into the school mandated cash card, which served to cover expenses.

Then the tell tale sign of feet on the upper floor, told Mike his son was now on the way. The steps were faster and louder, taking a turn towards the stairs. It was then that Jonah walked into the kitchen, in uniform. He could see the eyes of his father well up with pride, and it would take years for him to understand that they were tears of sadness.

"Good morning, breakfast is ready, come eat with your old man son"

Jonah looked over at the dining room, where there was a table made for two. Ever since he could remember it has always been just them, Jonah had never met his mother or even heard more than a few words regarding her. His father had served up two plates of food, eggs, bacon, toast and a glasses of milk. Hungry as always, Jonah sat on his usual chair, and said grace along with his father, before finally digging in.

The concept of eating Pokemon wasn't foreign to Jonah, as it had been a practice in his father's ranch for years. It had all started when Michael refused to free pokemon labeled as "breedjects" and chose to raise them as livestock. Years later, they had entire herds dedicated to simply being food.

"I see you are very excited, it's your first day after all. Aren't you going to miss home?"

asked Michael while taking a break from eating

"maybe, I don't know"

replied Jonah nonchalantly, mostly unable to fully grasp the concept of a boarding school, and so they continued to eat, enjoying small talk, which was all carefully directed by Mike to lead Jonah into the topic of Pokémon.

"Seeing as you'll be heading to trainer school, I figured this would be a good going away gift"

Said his father, standing from his seat and walking on over to their livingroom, where he found said present. Michael returned with a pink and fluffy Buneary in tow, the rabbit pokémon hopped around, and eventually came to Jonah. The young boy was dismayed, as this was too girly a pokémon for a boy.

"you couldn't have gotten me a Gible or something like I? this is a girls pokémon"

complained Jonah, looking at the fluffy and cozy looking rabbit, who wore a look of indignation, as if insulted by the insinuation, so with its wars coiled, it waited for its opportunity to strike.

"Jonah, that's a very silly thing to say, a pokémon is how you use it, there is no "girl" or "boy" pokémon, and you'd be wise to not underestimate any"

His father imparted wisdom rarely, but when he did it was indeed a nugget of wisdom, which Jonah would ignore, and carelessly reached out the pet, the still very angry Buneary. The pokémon grinned as the time had come, and she unleashed the potential energy in tightly coiled ears. Smacking the boys hand, enough to make Jonah jump back and whimper.

"who's girly now?"

Asked Michael in a fit of laughter, as his son had been taught a valuable lesson. Jonah looked a the rodent and simply walked towards his father. Who in turn handed him a pokéball, and kneeled down to be eye level with his offspring.

"Use this ball to catch Buneary, she won't fight it"

Jonah looked at his father and then back to the pokémon who despite the previous incident looked calm, and willing. So Jonah took the ball in hand, staring at the clashing colors and sheen of light. He took a deep breath, and tossed the device. The ball moved through the air, swiftly and precisely. Connecting with itself target and producing the classic red beam of light, which dematerialized the pokémon.

The ball closed shut, and fell to the ground. Jonah watched eagerly, as he too like the ball had begun to shake. Once, and he took a deep breath. Twice, and he began to sweat. Thrice and it stopped, clicking successfully! He let out a breath.

_I did it! I caught my first Pokémon! _

Jonah turned to his father and came in for a hug, knowing he had planned this all along. It was an intimate and calming hug, which dispelled small fears and apprehension the young boy had not even been aware of. Tears welled in his eyes, as the reality of it all set in.

"No dad, I don't wanna go to school, I don't wanna leave home for a whole year!"

The young boy cried, as for all his life it was always his father who had been there to protect him. The emotions in him clashed, for a minute as the excitement had come to subside.

"Don't worry my boy, Lola will be there with you, be sure to care for her, and she'll do the same for you"

His father spoke softly

"Its time, I will miss you, but on the bright side, we get to ride the Arcanine!" Said Michael with excitement as he lifted Jonah in his arms, and spun him around for a little. Their Arcanine, otherwise know as Chubbs, had been fitted with travel gear. It was a sattle wide enough for two, with a cushion for comfort and room in the back for the bags

Eagerly both father and son, climbed aboard, Jonah petting the large canine, with a smile. Chubbs had been the family's guard dog for all of Jonah's short life.

"That's a good boy, giddy up"

Michael pulled the reigns, and the fire type pokemon reared up and accelerated forward with a lunge. Heavy paws, pounded the grasslands, and propelled the beast, a rapid flow of air blasting Mike and Jonah, causing the well groomed hair of the son to ruffle. However father and son held on for dear life, and laughed.

The agile canine, nimbly avoided fallen logs, and gnarly roots of dead trees. A sharp turn, taken much too quickly, caused gravel underfoot to losen and shake, the footing of Chubbs was precarious. The beast at breakneck speed evaded a large boulder to the left, as the ground on his fore paws gave way. Powerful hind legs, pushed on the ground launching them into the air. Over the steep hill, until landing safely, and coming to a stop, as the Pokémon had tired.

Just over the horizon, which only got closer and closer, a tall and imposing bell tower loomed, casting its shadow upon them. The terrain had long changed, as all the grasslands, and wastelands had faded into coastl cliffs, Chubbs now moved at a relaxed pace.

Jonah looked over to his left, and was awed. The ocean, just beyond the cliff the sandy shore awaited. The air tasted salty to the young man, who currently enjoyed the near ubiquitous sea breeze, his eyes caught a faint but all too present shadow out in the water.

The surface broke, with an emerging leviathan, a Wailord. A giant water spout, burst through its blowhole and its wide maw gaped open. Jonah tugged at his father.

"Look! Look!"

He shouted, as the Wailord held in its mouth a family, two parents with a small child in uniform.

"That was amazing! I've never seen a pokémon so big, it was ginormous!"

Shouted the child, as then a low sweeping Talonflame darted besides them like a speeding bullet. Jonah now rendered speechless, could only watch as many other pokemon gathered, each with a family.

As they came to a stop, the ground besides them broke open, and out jumped an Excadrill. Followed by a woman, and then a child.

_Oh this is all incredible! Who knew there was so many ways to travel with pokémon!_

Michael was the first one down, in order to assist Jonah in taking the leap from Chubbs onto the ground, and still many other students arrived, from land, sea, sky, underground. Jonah was surprised when a bright light, materilezd in front of him.

From which, stepped out a girl no older then himself. She had a head of long straight red hair, with bangs that framed in her face. He noted she was far more pale then he or his father, and near her leg was a Ralts hiding behind the girls skirt.

"Did you... just come out of nowhere! How did you do that?"

He asked with excitement dripping from his voice, the girl simply turned to him, and then looked away. Disappearing into the crowd of people and pokemon. Michael took his sons hand into his, and like everyone else began to walk, as to not get swept away.

The mass of people, gathered near a stage near the campus. On it a classic wooden podium, most likely made from the trees farmed from Torterra's backs, a well dressed older man, approached the stand. He was an graying sixty-something, with a tweed coat, slacks, a bow tie and thick rim prescription glasses.

He opened his mouth and took a shaky breath, before speaking.

"Good morning to you all, I'd like to welcome our new class of students into this hallowed academy. I am the director of this campus, Albert Redwood, and I can say that I am most grateful for the trust you all place in me every single year. To all returning students, be kind and courteous to our new arrivals, now if you can all form two groups. A-M on the left and N-Z on the right"

He instructed, preparing to lead the students into their home for the next year.

_**A/N: **__**Thanks for reading, and I'm very sorry for the long absence, I hope you enjoyed the revised and rewritten chapter. On that note, I'm looking for a Beta Reader so let me know if you're interested **_


End file.
